voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukimura Sanada/Character
Yukimura Sanada is a selectable character in two Voltage games: Samurai Love Ballad, a social party game, and Sakura Amidst Chaos, a paid novel game. In Sakura Amidst Chaos, he governs Ueda in Shinshu Provinces; in both versions, he is the second son of the Sanada Clan. He is loosely based on the famous samurai Sanada Yukimura. Background |-|Samurai Love Ballad= Yukimura is the second son of the Sanada clan, his brother Nobuyuki, being the first born. His mother died shortly after giving birth to Yukimura, succumbing to her infections and fever. |-|Sakura Amidst Chaos= Insight Sanada Yukimura Character insight.PNG The Clan Sanada Clan.jpg Coming Soon... Appearance |-|Samurai Love Ballad= Coming Soon... Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Yukimura wears a red kimono with a grey hakama, a set of trousers. *'Sleepwear:' Like the other samurai, Yukimura wears a simple white sleeping robe belted at the waist. *'Samurai Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... |-|Sakura Amidst Chaos= Coming Soon... Outfits *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Warrior Attire:' Yukimura wears a set of red armour. The helmet has deer antlers on each side with six distinctive silver plates on in the middle, and the neck has iron plated braid lacings. *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming Soon... Personality |-|Samurai Love Ballad= Yukimura is a fierce fighter and extremely determined. He is also thick-headed (often misunderstanding what others are saying) and stubborn. However, he is also very compassionate and caring. He is steadfastly loyal, and he will fiercely protect those he cares for. While he is a force to be reckoned with, he is very shy around women and is unsure how to act when he's around them, blushing and becoming easily flustered if he so much as accidentally touches a woman. He is a novice when it comes to love and often panics and becomes tongue-tied whenever conversations turn toward sex. At one point he attempts to read the infamous "love guide" secretly authored by Saizo, but he is unable to get through the book without almost passing out. |-|Sakura Amidst Chaos= Coming Soon... Summary of Routes |-|Samurai Love Ballad= Overview of Main Story After arriving to serve Lord Shingen, you see Yukimura in the castle, but he doesn't recognize you because of your male disguise. You intially treated as a spy, but once Yukimura learns of your situtation, he promises to help you, stating that he always keeps his word. The following day he does just that, in front of Lord Shingen and his retainers as well as Saizo (who was about to kill her), he stand by you reassuring them that you're not a spy. He convinces them by stating that he was going to marry you. Though this starts out as a promise, your relationship with Yukimura and his status as samurai changes. |-|Sakura Amidst Chaos= Budding Hearts Coming Soon... Trivia *Yukimura's birth name was actually Nobushige Sanada. Following Japanese tradition, he was given an adult name, in this case "Yukimura," upon reaching adulthood. *He is a famous samurai who is often referred to as "a hero who may appear once in a hundred years," the "Crimson Demon of War," "the Last Sengoku Hero," and the "Hero of Japan." *In real life, he was married to Akihime and had two sons with her. *Yukimura's personality and appearance underwent significant changes between Sakura Amidst Chaos and the release of Samurai Love Ballad. *In Samurai Love Ballad, Yukimura is shy and uncertain when it comes to dealing with women. He shares this character trait with Sanosuke Harada from Era of Samurai: Code of Love, though the two deal with their issues in different ways. *During the Samurai Love Ballad event titled "The Epic Journey of Maeda Keiji," Keiji manages to kiss Yukimura and states that the taste of his kiss is that of "day-old dango," Saizo Kirigakure's favorite food. Category:Sanada Yukimura Category:Main Characters Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:Samurai Love Ballad Category:Characters Category:Character Page